Various techniques are known for communicating animation sequences to client computing platforms from a server. These include techniques for providing information to a client computing platform that facilitates determinations of views of an individual object between different frames of an animation sequence.
For example, a “shape tween” is a morphing action in which an object is changed from one form to another over a series of frames. By specifying a beginning form and an ending form, a number of frames between an initial frame and an ending frame, the morphing of the object from the beginning form the ending form may be implemented on a client with a limited amount of information and/or instructions being provided from a server. Shape tweening has typically been used to change the shape, color, and/or other aspects of an object in an animation sequence over time.
As another example, where foreground object and background object are moving relative to each other in an animation sequence, and the foreground and background object overlap, a masking operation has been used to mask out the portion of the background object that should not be visible. However, this typically either requires separate image information to be transmitted to the client for individual frames, or for the client to perform the masking operation for the individual frames.